Mecha and Technology of Heroic Blaze SolAka
Here are a list of mobile weapons and technologies from the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. Parameters Inspired by Super Robot Wars series (particularly Pixiv Robot Wars), this graph was invented to show the values of the mechs' characteristics. There are aerial units, ground units (moving and stationary), marine and spatial. Many ships are designed to function in underwater, in air, and in space which sometimes give them the name "multi-craft". Some aircraft are designed to function in space. ;EN :EN stands for Energy (エネルギー, enerugī). From solar and geothermal to atomic and methane, various resources are used to fuel weapons, supplementary systems, and engine use. If they have a ton of energy, it usually means they need to run on a lot because they have a ton of weapons or kinds that consume a lot of energy. ;MO :MO stands for Movement. It also represents evasion and like armor, confidential for protecting a unit especially those with lower quality armor. Aerial units such as fighter aircraft have high MO naturally. ;SH :SH stands for Shooting. On Earth and throughout the galaxies, the main weapon of military machines has long been firepower. When SH is high, it usually means the unit has good firepower and good in range. ;AR :AR stands for Armor. Since many mech units contain advanced technology in weapons such as over-sized 100mm rifles and beam weapons, many alloys are made to withstand various attacks. ;FI :FI stands for Fighting. Real and Super Robots are designed to look like human and animals, and are able to use naturally physical or material weapons to fight at close range. Units with high FI have an emphasize in hitting hard and fast. Planet Shirei / Four Kingdoms (Shirei Alliance) SUJ Series The SUJ (四霊上獣神 shirei ue jūjin, mean "Shirei Superior Beast God") are four powerful mecha built for planetary defense. It is the result of a joint manufacturing plan by all four Shirei tribes and are designed to reflect them, while boasting great power beyond past and present mecha. The word Shirei refers to the Four Symbols in Chinese myth and each SUJ are based off of them. ;SUJ–TSJK1 BaoShiro : ;SUJ-AHJK2 SolAka : ;AR JK3 : ;HM JK4 : Ground Unit Air/Space Unit ;Seki :Interceptor aircraft that is signature to the Ho-ou tribe. "Seki" means "red" in Japanese. ;Tama-Seki :Modified from the Seki, the Tama-Seki is an interceptor aircraft with a forward-swept wing design. ;Ryaou GT-S 2000 :Seiryu - Recon. ;3GT2 Midotsui Strike :Genbu - Recon. Super "Multi-Craft" & Ships 'SA-GZK-01 Taiyoko :The Taiyoko is a flagship. Planet Shenbu STN Series STN is an acronym for 'S'hin't'''en'n'ou (四天王, Four Divine Kings), which refers to the super mecha used by Emperor Yang's four generals. ;Gajavar : ;Kamegare : ;STN-BT Series : Ground Unit Air/Space Unit ;ZD-32 Luo :The Luo (路, journey) is a Shenbu Fighter jet. The designation of ZD is from 战斗机 (zhandouji), meaning fighter aircraft. MGW was going to make it Japanese and name it "Fuuji" (風路), but there is a character named that. Super Definition of Super Robot. Like the STN Series, these are a line of mostly giant exotic mecha that are built with high offensive power and endurance compared to modern machines. Many of them are built with the motif of animals or gods. ;Yamikyo MK.II :The Yamikyo (闇巨, dark giant in Japanese) is a forty-five meter bulky black mech that is classified as a "super". It is stated by one of the crew members that its armor is capable of handling shells under 4000mm (157"/13'). Has dual beam cannons of 2500mm (98") cal on its shoulders. Piloted by General Yami. ;Gong Xie :(紅 獬; red fabulous monster) N/A. "Fire Unit". Based off the Xiezhi of Chinese mythology. ;??? :(?; Triple Lightning Blade) N/A. Multi-Craft & Ships The term "multi-craft" describes warships capable of sky, sea and space combat. The majority of them have names in Mandarin Chinese. ;''Shang-class Jùshān :The Jùshān (巨山, lit: "Chief/Mega Mountain" in Chinese) is the Shenbu army's main flagship. It compliments Yang's character with its giant size and multiple features. Its class "Shang" is from "shàngdì" (上帝) in Chinese, which means "Superior being" or "God". It is over 600 meters long, capable of space, air and sea travel, and can even carry other mecha. It is as the top of its class. ;Tse-class Battleship Juzing :The Juzing (巨星, juxing, lit: "Giant Star" in Chinese) is the primary battleship of the Shenbu army. Tse is from tsechien (战舰) in Wade-Giles, which means battleship or war ship. The "zing" in Juzing and Huizing is a typo within the fiction's production notes and the spelling of the ship is derived from how it is heard phonetically. MGW said that the ships' names looked better. ;Tún-class Destroyer Huizing :The Huizing (彗星, huixing comet. lit: "Comet" in Chinese) is the primary destroyer of the Shenbu army. Like its Earth counterpart, it has a thin build and mostly uses missiles and torpedoes. Capable of sea, space and air combat. Tún is derived from 驅逐艦, which means destroyer, and "tún" being from the middle Chinese symbol. ;Mu-class Mecha Carrier Weihang : Hsienlong Projects ;??? : Planet Earth Japan Hoshizawa (HZ) & Japan Defense Force Mostly specialized in developing super mech. ;Dai-Yamato V :(大 大和 V) Also called "Big Yamato" is one of the signature mechs of the Japanese Hoshizawa. It is based off on a samurai with a kabuto (helmet) with a crescent moon shaped maedate (Crown). It also has a retractable menpō. America U.S Hoshizawa ; Ulysses : Code name is unknown. The Ulysses is a large cannon. ; Hiram Mighty : Signature mech of American branch Hoshizawa. Highly armored. References External Links * Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Japanese fiction Category:Military Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Mecha Category:Military